Escape from Insanity
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: After the craziness in Lobelia, everything is settling in as they should be; until that male teacher who's infatuated with Kaoru followed him to Ouran. Now Kyouya and Hikaru have to get rid of him quickly before things went bad for both Ouran and Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this MIGHT have taken longer than I anticipated because I've gotten a bit too lazy to go to my documents and write the story down. But that's not the whole reason, another is because I couldn't really grasp the plot since I also made it with my friend. After all, it was HER idea to write down _Operation: Save Haruhi and Kaoru. _Anyways, I got some decent plot so now I'm gonna WRITE!

**_Ouran Highschool Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco, this plot and the OC's belong to me._**

* * *

Kyouya couldn't help but twitch an eye as he sees that same hateful person for the fifth time today. Kaoru had had enough of insanity in Lobelia; this man is certainly not making things any better. In fact, he's been prowling around Ouran's courtyard for almost an hour after school starts. The reason the Shadow King's outside in the first place is because the orders for the Host Club's attire for the day had just arrived.

And he certainly wouldn't want to repeat what happened the last time he had sent Tamaki to retrieve the clothes. _That_ was a dark day.

Putting on his best host face ever, he walks over to the man and greets him with a polite hello. Osamu quickly recognizes the boy and shakes his hand. As much as Kyouya hates the guy for making his, and Kaoru's life miserable, there's no harm in finding out what he wants for some...benefits, right? After all, life is a game between the spider and the fly. One wrong move and you're out.

"You're one of Kaoru's friends, right? What was your name again?" Osamu asks with a bright smile. Kyouya had to grind his teeth so that he wouldn't sneer at the guy for not knowing an Ootori. Never mind, never mind, there's always the best way to let them know. Good thing this isn't one of the times he has to use blackmail force.

"My name is Kyouya, _Ootori_ Kyouya, surely you've heard of my family's name have you not?" the Shadow King drawl out slowly. That's when he notices the glint in Osamu's eyes slowly fade away to be replaced by realization and a small bit of fear. That's what Kyouya wants to see. No one messes with an Ootori and/or their acquaintances without knowing the word called 'Pain'.

"I've heard of your family before. Such powerful people, I always look up to you," and that's the newly-created respect/fear Kyouya wants to hear. His onyx eyes bore into the man as his smile grew colder by the minute. Osamu seems to realize this and got the message.

"I was hoping to look around your school for a place where my..." he fidgets as if thinking up of a name. Kyouya's eyes continue to stare at him, watching, reading his every move. "My niece...could school here. Hah, guess I was wrong. If a highly admirable Ootori is here, who else could be learning here as well?"

That's Kyouya's queue. He smiles and Osamu could've sworn the air suddenly got a few degrees colder. The young boy's glasses glint in the sunlight and he could see purple aura tentacles sprouting out from his back. The older man quickly backs off with an audible gulp.

"Oh, just some other famous names like Hitachiin, Suoh, Ayanokoji, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hoshakuji, Kasugazaki and many, _many_ more that if you take a wrong step, you could end up with nothing but the clothes on your back," Kyouya said out chillingly. Osamu seems to get the message and nods his head in understanding before running out of the courtyard in haste.

Once the retreating cloud of panic disappears from view, Kyouya huffs and went back to his classroom. That man's not worth it. But still...it's not a bad idea to set a perimeter around the school in case he decides to become James Bond. Pulling out his handphone, Kyouya calls for Tachibana and his police force. They have some sleuthing to do.

888

"It's good to have you back Kaoru-kun,"

"Nice job in Lobelia Kaoru-kun,"

"How was Lobelia? Was there anything fun happening there?"

"I heard a teacher fell for you, is that true?"

"I wanted to see you in a dress so badly!"

Kaoru can only smile proudly after his accomplishment. Both boys and girls all over Ouran congratulated him on a job well done, even the Chairman himself gave him some nice gifts that put him, and the twins' mother in a good mood. Best if we not tell you what it is... But the best thing is, Hikaru hadn't let him go the entire day. Even in class he'd asked Haruhi to switch place with his brother so he could feel the younger's essence. Even though Hikaru's being a leech right now; Kaoru couldn't bring himself to care because he's never felt so much at peace.

As the brothers continue with their embrace, Kyouya gazes them in secret behind that little black book of his. Said black book; which contains the secrets of the students ranging from the Class President all the way down to the first years, provides him with enough cover to secretly watch their little romance drama so to speak. The thing with Osamu had been done, so now it's best to say that the Host Club could perform with optimum level. If only he could get that nagging feeling at the back of his head would disappear that is.

Closing the book with an irritated snap, he apologizes to the girls who are around him by saying he has some errands to do before disappearing out of the club room completely. Hunny; who's been noticing what Kyouya was up to, could only stare at the now closed door. It's true that the Ootori boy is always on the move when it involves money, but what they don't know is that Kyouya would also use any means possible to protect his friends, and not just because they benefit him.

Outside in the courtyard, Kyouya could feel the uneasiness starts to worsen and a headache is starting to form, but because he's an Ootori, composure is a must, he couldn't just break down from a simple headache or a bad feeling, that's just plain embarrassing. As he went near the main gate, he sees a young girl who looks oddly familiar.

Shoulder-length wavy brown black hair, sharp cat-like deep brown eyes that looks at people as though they're lower life forms, thin pink lips and a slender body in Lobelia's uniform. Kyouya remembers her; she's one of Kaoru's friends from St. Lobelia, from what he found out, she was the first to tell Kaoru was a boy.

"Miss Mizuki, what a surprise to see you here in Ouran. What business that got you here in the first place, if you don't mind me asking?" Kyouya smiles out. The girl whips her head around at the sound of her name and narrows her eyes. Clearly she's not tolerating him or his quirks at this current moment.

"Cut the formality, how do you know me? As far as I'm concerned, I never told you my name during the festival," Rena hisses out. Kyouya lets go of his host façade and faces her directly. His deep gaze boring into her equally deep eyes. Finally after a few moments of intense staring, Kyouya relents and open his notebook.

"Mizuki Rena, 16-year-old, only daughter of Mizuki Sumiko-san and Mizuki Kohaku-san. Has karate lesson since young, knows how to play the bass, calm and collected in various scenes, knows psychology to the core, excels in sports although I wish I could say the same for your studies," Kyouya half-sneers. And then he went on;

"Went to Lobelia elementary school, middle school and now high school. Known for her icy behavior in school and befriended Tsubaki Airi. Do you want me to read her information too?" Kyouya grins out lecherously.

"Don't bother, I can already tell you're from a higher class family who's got plenty of time indulging themselves with other people's privacy. But I do have to say, I've seen you in one of the news before," Rena drawls out calmly, although inside she feels like exploding with brutal rage to just knock the boy unconscious.

Her brown eyes narrow considerably as she continues to send off menacing aura to the boy. She could see his own piercing dark eyes drilling a hole into her soul. "You're one of the Ootori sons, aren't you? The third son. Now I don't know much about your way of living, but I do know enough that the last child either has to fight very hard to get a position in the family or just casted off like the immature youngster they are. Especially when it comes to guys,"

Kyouya minutely twitched. This girl's got guts. She knows him and his family and what the Ootori are capable of, yet she stood up to him without flinching. Lifting his murderous aura a little, he gave the girl an intriguing stare. _She's definitely an interesting person...no harm by putting my defense up a little higher_, Kyouya thought out.

"Look," she said after sighing in frustration. "I'm not here to fight you, just to tell you a little bit of news." And then Rena stops, giving Kyouya a one over and quirking a brow.

"Such a coincidence I found you out here, my plan was to go in and find you in the 'Host Club' Kaoru mentioned you are in," she said. Not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary, she shook her head and cross her arms over her chest.

"Here's a report from my class back in Lobelia. Osamu; who's supposed to be our substitute math teacher isn't exactly the responsible type. He's been slacking off on the job and kept daydreaming in class. At one point, he even wrote Kaoru's name in kanji on the blackboard. According to him, that was an accident," then she snorts and rolls her eyes.

"As if I'd buy that crap," she spat venomously. "Top it off, he kept calling Kaoru's name to finish the equation, only to realize he's not there anymore. And then he wasted a few precious minutes moping and crying for his 'lost love' or whatever nonsense he sprouted back then,"

Kyouya could feel one of his glasses slowly creating a spider-web fracture as he listens to her report. He could tell the girl is seething because her eyes; from being a couple of calm brown voids had turned frantic and the shine had disappeared, only to be replaced with total, utter fury. He scribbles something in his notebook, a reminder to keep a close lookout on Kaoru and Osamu in case the latter tries to do something completely out of logic to get to Kaoru.

"By the way, he's making a transfer to Ouran from what I heard," Rena drops the bomb. Kyouya immediately stops whatever he's doing to stare at her. Her gaze is somewhere else but she merely nods her head. "I was about to complain about his behavior to the chairman, but he beat me to it and I heard all their conversation. He wanted to transfer here so he could be a teacher in Kaoru's class. And since your school's chairman is close to Lobelia's chairman, it might be a possibility,"

What she said is true. If Osamu managed to convince Lobelia's chairman who in turn managed to convince Mr. Suoh, that deranged teacher could well end up in Ouran and terrorizes Kaoru with his love, and that in turn would make Hikaru a fire-breathing _**monster**_.

"How can you be so sure that your chairman would actually allow him to transfer to Ouran anyway? If it was me, I'd find his reasons pitiful and would just make him stay," Kyouya said out, pointing the one flaw of Osamu's plan and Rena's idea.

"Because Mr. High-and-Mighty-Ootori," Rena hisses out. "There are handfuls of other girls who had complained to madam Ryouichi about Rokurou-sensei's foolishness, I might be student number 50 for all I know. Anymore of this and she won't hesitate to call your chairman and just stick that teacher where he'll feel happy! And madam Ryouichi is highly manipulative you know, she'll make your chairman do as she wants him to do. If not, she'll use the higher boards to do as she says and there's nothing to stop them once they give the green light," Rena cries with anguish. But then she suddenly stops and registers Kyouya with the coldest and iciest stare.

"But then again, with Rokurou-sensei away from Lobelia, I can actually study again," Rena flashes that dark smile and went off without so much as a goodbye, leaving Kyouya to think of what just happened. If what she said is true, then Osamu would be on his way to Ouran right now to talk to the chairman. After all, last time Kyouya saw him was this morning. He need to tell Tamaki about this, no, scratch that, he just needs to tell the chairman, go straight to the top instead of jumping from one person to the other.

His frantic thoughts apparently had brought him to the third music room without him ever noticing. Pushing the door open, he now found out that the girls had left, leaving the rest of the boys and Haruhi to clean up. His eyes move to the loveseat where Hikaru still holds Kaoru close to him by placing the younger twin on his lap. Hikaru's nose and mouth are shielded by Kaoru's hair, and his eyes leering at Kyouya as if asking _'what're you looking at?'_

Putting his air back on, he strode over to the middle and unconsciously, everyone starts to gather around, even the twins (although Hikaru still keeps a firm grip on Kaoru's hand).

"While I was out, I saw one of Kaoru's friends, Mizuki-san outside the gates and gave me a report on what has been happening in Lobelia. Apparently Rokurou-sensei has lost all will of teaching there and coming here," Kyouya calmly told the news. A choking noise quickly brought all their attention to Kaoru, who paled considerably.

Hikaru on the other hand simply flared his eyes and holds Kaoru closer to him in a vice-like grip around his shoulders and waist. "What do you mean Kyouya-senpai? What do you mean that son of a bitch is coming here? For all we know, that girl might be tricking us!" Hikaru exploded.

"She would be if it wasn't for the trouble she caused on coming here to find me. Mizuki-san would've still kept Haruhi's contact number with her, she would've just told her instead of wasting her time coming here," Kyouya replies just as calmly. "But then again, this is Haruhi we're talking about,"

"I'm right _here_!" the brunette hisses out venomously.

"Nevertheless, the both of you should be on guard. Hikaru, I know how protective you are so now I want you to put that protectiveness to maximum use. I'll talk to the chairman about this later, Tamaki, you are to come with me," Kyouya said to which Hikaru and Tamaki saluted. With their meeting finally ends, everyone heads home except for the two second-years. They're now moving across the hallway to get to the chairman's office.

"Are you really sure about that news Kyouya? And who is this Mizuki-hime anyway? Did we see her during the festival?" Tamaki drawls out worriedly whilst keeping pace with his frantic friend.

"Knowing that man, it's highly likely he'll come here either to be a substitute teacher or teacher-in-training. Ouran is renowned for its high class and any teacher who trained here would be accepted in any prestigious school no problem. He can use this against both Lobelia and Ouran chairman," Kyouya hisses out without a beat as he rounded a corner sharply followed by Tamaki.

"And yes we met her during the festival; she was the one who packed the sweets for Hunny-senpai and friends with the girl who greeted us at the entrance,"

Tamaki 'ooh'-ed in realization and fell back in step with his friend. As they reach the door to the chairman's office, they could her distinctive voices inside. _Familiar_ distinctive voices. Tamaki gulps audibly and opens the door, only to meet Osamu and his father talking away. Mr. Suoh, upon noticing his son and Kyouya together, called them in.

"You two, meet Rokurou Osamu, he'll be a teacher-in-training from now on for the freshmen. Do show him what wonders we are here," Mr. Suoh grins happily from behind his table. Osamu looks highly pleased when the two boys bowed respectively at him. He then turns to the chairman and thanked him before leaving the office and giving Kyouya a victorious look.

The young Ootori had to bite his tongue in order not to loose his control in front of the adults. Mr. Suoh then waved them both off, only to call Kyouya in. The raven-haired boy ushered his friend off and went back into the office where the secretary closes the door, leaving Tamaki in the hallway, pondering what's going to happen.

Yuzuru's eyes bore into Kyouya as the student simply stands there with his air of coolness. The chairman's voice drops a few octave and told Kyouya; "Kyouya, your father told me of something you have to do for that man if you want to inherit the Ootori business,"

Kyouya's eyes widen at the proposal. What could his father possibly want?

* * *

Knowing Kyouya's dad, it could be anything. Hohoho...I've already know what are their fates, especially Kaoru. Don't worry, things will be going for the good, near the ending, I'll be putting in scenes from the manga so I suggest you start reading the manga (for those who haven't) NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

People...as much as I love your support of faving and alerting me/my stories but can you also review? How else will I know what mistakes and whatnot I may have done. But I'm not complaining though, because you guys are so awesome, 12 mails in one day just on faves and alerts. That's certainly a boost! And here's the second chapter to this story, hope you enjoy.

_**Ouran Highschool Host Club is not mine, all credits go to Hatori Bisco.**_

* * *

Later that night in the Hitachiin estate, Kaoru; with nothing but his 3/4 pants on, simply sat there on the large bed as Hikaru puts on his blue boxers. The elder twin knows what his twin is thinking. He knows of the pain and embarrassment Kaoru had to go through during Lobelia and was relieved to return to Ouran, only to find himself re-living the nightmare thanks to Osamu. The elder twin silently made his way to the bed and pulls Kaoru into a tight embrace, the younger simply sighs raggedly and buries his face in his brother's bare chest.

"Hush, no more crying, you know I can't stand it to see you cry. Don't worry, I'll hold you, protect you, love you, so much that that teacher won't be able to lay his grubby hands on you," Hikaru growls out softly by his younger brother's ears. Kaoru couldn't think anymore, all he wants is to curl away under the sheets and never awaken until Osamu returns to wherever he may come from.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru breathes out tiredly; his brother's embrace is feeling rather nice and is actually helping his turbulent mind to calm. Hearing that weak, tired tone, Hikaru grips his brother tightly yet gently and brought him closer. "Will you? Will you do just that for me?" Kaoru finally voice out his thoughts, earning a strange look from his twin.

"Of course I would!" Hikaru admonished gently. "You're my other half, my brother, my own flesh and blood, why wouldn't I protect you?" Kaoru wanted to say how Hikaru's been looking at Haruhi lately, but he knew better than to ruin this intimate moment by making Hikaru mad at him. And what he _needs_ right now is Hikaru's warmth and love.

"Besides, we know how much of a creep that guy can be. I'm sure the seniors are already up to something, especially Kyouya-senpai; did you hear his tone just now? I bet he's already on the case, formulating a plan to get rid of Osamu as soon as possible," Hikaru grins out that fox-like grin that assured Kaoru almost immediately.

The younger twin yawns and Hikaru gently lowers him and cover his slim body with the blanket. Kaoru drifts in and out of consciousness as the gentle thrumming of Hikaru's heart lulls him to sleep. Truth be told, he doesn't want to sleep just yet, but just listening to his brother's life force next to him made his resistance slip away like water through fingers. Next thing he felt was Hikaru's gentle, warm kiss on his forehead before the darkness consumes him.

888

Ouran Academy's bell chimes through the morning air as the students pile in the courtyard, greeting each other good morning as they walk to class. The girls mostly are waiting for their favorite hosts to greet them good morning, mostly those who favor the twins because they knew of the problem Kaoru faced back in Lobelia.

As the twins walk in, the girls couldn't help but explode with intense love at seeing them both walking hip by hip and Hikaru's arm protectively circling Kaoru's waist with one hand while the other holds both their bags, so Kaoru's arms are free and twiddling away at his fingers whilst his cheeks are a pair of rosy pink. Some of the girls even faint at the sight but most of them are staring at them with happy little sighs.

"Hikaru, really, this is unnecessary," Kaoru squeaks out shyly. Oh how he wants to use his host skill to the max but this situation is rather embarrassing enough without him to create a fake blush. Both boys and girls are staring at them and this made the rosy pink blush on his cheeks a deeper shade of color.

"What're you saying Kaoru?" Hikaru chuckles lightly as he pulls his brother closer, earning a squeak from Kaoru. "If you want to make sure that that man doesn't come near you, I have to do this. Plus, I rather like it," Hikaru grins out and nuzzling his brother's neck, earning loud 'kyaa's' and more fainting from the girls' side. The boys merely shook their heads in mirth and leaving the twins alone; because they know better than to mess with the Hitachiins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, there you are," came a cool voice behind them. Upon turning, they found it was Kyouya, walking up to them with fast strides and ignoring whatever's in his path. "I was told something by my father, but that information is still closed to all of you and it's none of your business. All I can say is, he knew of Rokurou-sensei and gave me permission to do as I please to him," the Shadow King smiles out chillingly.

"So basically, thanks to my father, I'm actually helping you in getting rid of him, be glad because if not, I wouldn't even bother with this," Kyouya sighs out and place a hand in his pocket. Hikaru's eyes narrow considerably and he walks up to the second-year without a single fear in his heart.

"So you're saying; if your father doesn't know about this, you wouldn't even help us get rid of him?" Hikaru hollered. "Do know this, I can get rid of him no problem with or without your help so you can just stick a pipe up your ass,"

"Hikaru! Stop that!" Kaoru admonished and grips his brother tightly around his forearm. "I'm sorry Kyouya-senpai, he's just upset because with Osamu transferring here, I'm a target for his flirting and it's putting Hikaru on edge," the younger twin said out softly with a smile. Kyouya ignores the seething Hitachiin and smiles that honest, rare smile of his back at Kaoru. Hikaru quirks a brow at the sudden change of temperature around Kyouya and frowns deeply at the exchanging smiles between the two.

"Don't worry about that, Kaoru. Let's say if he starts to make you feel uncomfortable, I'll deal with him personally, so you don't have to worry too much, alright?" Kyouya said and then he did something that caught everyone off guard; he pats Kaoru on the head. Kaoru blushed, Hikaru let out a no-voice scream, the girls squealed and Kyouya grins before leaving them.

As soon as he left, Kaoru turns to Hikaru who obviously, is still pointing at the direction where Kyouya went and his mouth opens in a silent scream of pure fury. Kaoru could see his brother is shaking and went over to rub his back, soothing the now panting twin. "Hikaru, really, be nicer to him, this is Kyouya-senpai we're talking to," Kaoru pouts, earning a rather 'are you insane?' look from his brother.

"_Because_ it's Kyouya-senpai we have to watch out for! We don't know what he might do, which is why we have to be on guard and not let him walk all over us," Hikaru waves his arms frantically but was gently calmed by Kaoru. Looking into those calm amber pools, Hikaru really couldn't fight him. He may be stronger, but no matter how much strength he tries to use against Kaoru, he'll never win.

"Let's just go to class, after all, it was just a friendly pat to the head like how milord always does," Kaoru points out. Hikaru stares at him unbelievingly, but he lets his brother say as he pleases. If it's ok, then it's ok, nothing to make a mountain out of a molehill for. The two walk together hand in hand as a pair of dark brown eyes watches them from afar.

888

Yuzuru leans over the balcony his office situates in to watch the students. Being the chairman of Ouran, he knows the school's structure all too well, for he was the one who designed secret passages, rooms and corridors for the teachers' advantages. One of the secret rooms is in his own office, leading to a hidden balcony where he is right now, watching his students with an eagle eye's view, yet they couldn't see him anywhere.

"Mr. Suoh, there is a call from Mr. Ootori, he says it's urgent," the secretary says as she walks through the hidden passageway. Yuzuru accepts the phone and waves the secretary out. He knew what Yoshio is probably thinking, but there's no harm in finding out to make sure he's not wrong.

"_Yuzuru, I have sent all the information regarding Rokurou-kun via fax; you should be getting them soon. Whatever happens, you are __**not**__ to tell my son of this high information about that man, he'll find out sooner or later. If he truly is an Ootori, he'll find it __**soon**__,"_ Yoshio's voice came from the phone in its usual sharp yet cool tone.

"Kyouya-kun is very capable in manipulating, much like you, Yoshio. He'll find whatever he needs to find no problem. After all, he's managing with my son alright, so this man certainly wouldn't pose any threat whatsoever," Yuzuru answers back with a feral grin. True to words that he's a very easy-going man when it comes to his son and his students. But behind closed doors, Yuzuru is just as manipulative as the Ootori family.

The two adults talk for a little bit longer before Yuzuru cuts the connection. His eyes never leaving the twins' form as they walk through the courtyard and entering the building. The younger Hitachiin, he thought, is rather interesting because he had put up with Osamu once or twice, and doesn't seem to be fazed at all. It's just his brother that's making things a bit more complicating.

"Well," he said with a grin as soon as the twins' form disappears. "Better see how this façade turns out, and better let Yoshio knows just how capable his third son exactly is," With that, Yuzuru returns to his desk to finish a few reports regarding Osamu's transfer. But what caught his eye is a piece of paper, faxed by Yoshio minutes ago. When he's done reading it, Yuzuru's eyes widen, and then sparkle with mischief.

"This is a surprise..."

888

As they enter their class, Hikaru and Kaoru could distinctively hear the girls whispering among themselves about a new teacher in the school. Kaoru tensed immediately upon hearing one of the girls said 'Rokurou-sensei' while Hikaru grips his brother's hand tighter within his. Haruhi; who's been watching the twins ever since they came in, could only give Kaoru a sympathetic glance as she took her seat. She and Kaoru had switched places because apparently Hikaru's gotten paranoid ever since Lobelia.

"Don't worry Kaoru, there's zero to one chance he'll get our class, because none of our teachers are on leave," Hikaru assures his brother in the best way possible. Kaoru tries to smile despite the sinking feeling but the drainage of blood on his face shows how worried he is, and how he's currently panicking. Hikaru places his brother on his seat and stands next to him, guarding his younger sibling. The girls who are trying to get close to the twins are effectively shut away with Hikaru's intense glare.

"Hikaru, you're scaring everyone," Kaoru mumbles out quietly, but loud enough for his brother to hear him. Even Haruhi seems to be inching away for no apparent reason.

"Because I saw someone I absolutely loathe," the elder twin growls out. His head is facing the window facing the corridor and curious, Kaoru looks at the same direction and his mind just locks itself. There outside, is their homeroom teacher with Osamu trailing behind her. The students took their seats and so did Hikaru, his hand sneakily went over to Kaoru's and grips it tightly.

The homeroom teacher, Takumi Miyako enters the class followed by Osamu. The beautiful woman is in her mid-twenties with sharp grey eyes and chocolate brown wavy hair that reaches beneath her shoulders and wearing white frilly blouse with black pencil-skirt and black heels. She pulls out a pair of thin-rimmed glasses and writes something on the blackboard. The class merely watches with intent and curiosity.

_Rokurou Osamu, teacher-in-training._

She then turns to the class and notices the twins holding their hands and Kaoru's pale face. She could only suppress a sigh and ignores them; after all, she's already too used to them being lovey-dovey whether in class or out.

"Students, I'd like you to meet Rokurou Osamu-sensei, he'll be with me for the teacher-in-training program and my assistant in class, so give him the same respect as you give me, understand?" she said sharply. Besides the twins, Miyako too isn't happy with the sudden 'assistant' she gained because to her, an assistant will only slow her down, plus, she's one of the strictest teacher the school ever had. The students nod their heads and they began their studies for the day.

888

As school ends, Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't ignore the facts that the girls now have a crush on Osamu. Ever since Osamu steps into Ouran Academy, all the girl students; freshmen, sophomore and seniors alike have some sort of crush on him. This made Kaoru wish that he could just change the man's vision away from him and to one of the girls.

"Hey, don't worry, he doesn't know you're in the Host Club, you'll be fine," Hikaru smiles which earn him a grateful thanks from his younger sibling. The two enters the clubroom as the girls continue to whisper away happy sighs about Osamu around them. For the twins, that man has officially become the bane of their existence.

On one side of the school, Haruhi is trudging across the hallways as fast as she could in order to reach the Host Club in time least she wants to be at the end of the twins' punishment game again. As she turns around a corner, she met Osamu walking down the hallways with stacks of papers in his hand. The man gives Haruhi a one-over and quickly recognizes her. Haruhi tries to side-step away but he had called her out.

"Miss Fujioka? My my, why are you in a boy's outfit? Is the girl's outfit too expensive for you or are you more comfortable with pants rather than skirts?" he asks with that cheeky, sultry smile of his that made the hair at the back of Haruhi's neck stand up and her skin crawling down her spine. Really...even he freaks her out most of the time.

She fidgets a little until she finally relents and tells him the truth.

"You see, I broke an eight million yen vase that was supposed to be in an auction in the Host Club. So now I have to repay my debt by working with them until I meet my quote of a thousand designations," she said with a slightly nervous smile. She's already late and talking to him isn't really helping the situation, and Osamu doesn't seem to want to let her go anytime soon too.

"Yes, that's interesting and all but why are you in a boy's outfit? That's my main question now," he said, his tone getting slightly bit sharper and Haruhi starts to get annoyed at this man. One day in Ouran and he thinks he knows all the rules, the nerve of this guy! Not wanting to argue any longer, Haruhi decides to just tell him everything.

"I have to in order to meet my quota, and everyone here already thinks I'm a boy anyway so it isn't really a big deal. Tamaki-senpai wants me in a dress way too badly, and so are the twins but I don't see what the point is," she mumbles out the last part. However, Osamu heard the word 'twins' and is already intrigued. Moving closer to the girl, he places a hand on her shoulder.

"So, the twins are in this Host Club thing? Where is it exactly? And when does it usually start?" he asks. Haruhi's eyes grew wide when she realizes what she had done, but it's already too late to do anything about it.

"Third music room, normally starts after school which is now. Can I please go? I'm already so late," she said. Osamu releases his hand from her shoulder and watches the girl jogs away, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Third music room, huh?'

* * *

Yes yes yes, I'm aware that I put a little twist there between Yuzuru and Yoshio. And what is that twist? It'll be somewhere in the last few chapters. Now, I don't know how many chapters this will take but the storyline's been plotted out, so I won't be making this up as I go because if I do, I'll confuse myself.

And regarding my note on wanting to use a bit of the manga scene during the end? I take it back, it's too complicated. I hate it when my ideas are tied with something and making it closed, seriously, I find it annoying. Anybody else noticed how my style of writing's changed? Haha..

By the way before I completely forgot, there will be a very slight Kyouya and Kaoru in here with a sprinkle of Hikaru and Kaoru. I hope that's fine with all of you.

Once again... CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE and tell me what'd you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a while, but here it is, the next installment for this story. I would've posted yesterday but I have math exams to focus on; and by next week I'll be a full liscensed zombie because you know why..? I have three papers of chemistry, biology and physics waiting for me, and two papers of additional maths where the questions are like engineering school questions! Enough of my ramblings and just..read;

**_OHSHC doesn't belong to me, and..you know the_**_ rest._

* * *

Kyouya's glasses glints in the sunlight as the door to the Host Club opens. The day just ended for them and the girls have just returned home when that person barges in, causing Tamaki to shriek with surprise and Kaoru to groan in exasperation. There, stood Osamu with his glory. His dark eyes darts over from one student to the other until he notices Kaoru being half-hidden behind his twin. Hikaru on the other hand has the eyes of a hell serpent and even hisses like one as he protects his brother's form.

"What do you think you're doing here? Don't you give Kaoru plenty of hard time during class earlier today?" Hikaru spat out. Kaoru remembered how Osamu kept advancing towards him when the class had to do some self-study. Miyako-sensei had to strike the ruler over her table multiple times in order to keep him at bay.

"I'm quite aware of my actions in your class Mr. Hitachiin, but I was just trying to assist your brother here with his English problems," Osamu drawls out sweetly as he tries to side-step away from Hikaru in order to get to Kaoru, but the elder twin doesn't budge and even growls in the man's face, earning a scowl from the teacher.

"Kaoru doesn't need your help; he's already so good in English without your efforts to improve it. Plus, if he really does need help, milord's always happy to help him, right Kaoru?" Hikaru turns to his brother who merely nods weakly. Osamu's eyes narrowed but a smirk on his face caught Hikaru off guard. Although the Hitachiin recovers quickly enough to put on his violent mask again.

"Very well then, since Kaoru is already so good in English, why don't we work on your math skills? From my observation just now, it clearly shows that your brother here is the better mathematician than you are, my dearest," Osamu purrs out as he watches Kaoru with that sultry look on his face. Kaoru's eyes widen and he turns to the teacher, wanting to say yes when he mental slaps himself. Hikaru would have his head if he agrees.

"No thank you, that's what my brother's for, and Hunny-senpai," Kaoru said back, earning another scowl from Osamu. The elder man doesn't say anything, merely watches the students with piercing eyes. And just like that, he left, but with an unspoken amount of tense laying around the air of the Host Club. Somehow, Kaoru thought, he'll dish out more insane things in the future.

"He's scaring me, Takashi; can I go beat him up?" Hunny whines out, his brown eyes wide and sparkling in the evening sun, yet behind it the rest of the hosts could see fire straight from hell and a demon just raging to come out of that small figure. Even Mori seems to twitch a little when he sees the look on his cousin's face. But in the end, he merely said no and Hunny returns back to his cake, with occasional glances to the door.

"In any ways, back to the main story, how did he know where Kaoru is in the first place?" Kyouya asks out to which Haruhi immediately inches away. Sadly the raven-haired boy's vision is sharp enough to catch her before she could bolt out the door. His chilling stare stops her in her tracks and made her return to her spot between Hikaru and Tamaki. For Haruhi, this is like the Day of Judgment...

"You told him, didn't you?" Kyouya glares through his glasses. Haruhi fidgets a little and finally hung her head in defeat, causing the Host Club's VP to narrow his eyes dangerously at her.

"But it's not my fault. He kept insisting until I cracked," Haruhi squeaks out. Kyouya gave her a bone-chilling stare that shuts her up immediately before she could say anymore things to infuriate the already fuming Shadow King. Not even Tamaki could go anywhere near Kyouya when dark tendrils of black energy sprouts over his dark-haired friend. Kaoru then steps up to Kyouya and taps his shoulder. Hikaru stood by; ready to pull his brother away in case Kyouya suddenly goes Demon Lord.

Kyouya stares at Kaoru but for some reason, the younger boy's amber eyes are just so calm, it kind of helps calm his own turbulent mind. Soft Kaoru, gentle Kaoru, always has the effects like this even to the toughest of humans. Whenever the younger twin is sad, scared or concerned, his eyes will always have this glint in them that always calm the other person, as if his selfishness shines through those pools and telling others not to worry; that the storm will pass. And right now, Kyouya is feeling better, just by the silent contact.

"Don't be too mad senpai, it's not really her fault, I know because he has this annoying ability to make people do as he wants them to do. I've been there, so I know her pain. You should calm down and do whatever it is you want to do, I'll have Hikaru with me so I'll be fine," Kaoru smiles out gently albeit a bit shaky.

Kyouya; who's worried that the younger Hitachiin would push himself too much by hiding his true feelings, could only return the pat on his shoulder. Hikaru cocks a brow when he sees the display, thoughts start to run through his mind; disturbing and jealous thoughts. Even the rest of the hosts seem to watch this sweet scene with skeptical looks on their faces. Kaoru on the other hand merely smiles at Kyouya for the reassurance.

"You just go home and get some rest; you'll have big days ahead of you. Until I get Rokurou-sensei out of here, you just stick yourself close to Hikaru," Kyouya says whilst looking straight into those amber orbs. And then he turns to Hikaru. "Hikaru, do your best," was all the dark-haired boy said as he pushes his glasses up his nose bridge.

Taking this as a challenge, Hikaru merely smirks and pulls Kaoru close to him without alerting his younger brother. Kaoru merely yelps with surprise as he suddenly found himself surrounded by a pair of strong arms. Looking up, he sees his twin's eyes glowing with fierce protectiveness. Kaoru would normally tell him that he'll be fine on his own, but that look in Hikaru's eyes clearly shows that the elder Hitachiin wouldn't take no for an answer, so Kaoru decides to just let his brother do as he pleases.

"Don't you worry your glasses off Kyouya-senpai, you know Kaoru is safest with me," Hikaru grins out cheekily, his tone changing from playfulness to protectiveness in just a few short seconds. Kyouya huffs and picks up his bag before leaving the room. Slowly, one by one, everyone left and the last to leave are Hunny and Mori.

"Hey Takashi, Kyou-chan's really gentle with Kao-chan, doesn't he?" the little blonde points out as he sits comfortably on his cousin's shoulder, little legs kicking at the tough shoulder as Mori merely walks through the halls in silent. "I know Kao-chan's very dependable when you need something from him, but if Kyou-chan uses him then I..."

Hunny's eyes then went dark and clouded, this alerts Mori and he squeezes the little legs a little hard to snap his cousin out of the judging cloud of bloodlust. Hunny may be the smallest and most immature, but his power of observation is so sharp that nothing escapes him. All that because he always has his guard up all thanks to the constant training his family has.

"Mitsukuni, you shouldn't make such assumptions," Mori says as he releases his cousin's legs. Hunny's eyes continue to cloud over and getting darker every passing minute. He knew Kyouya uses all of them and gets benefit for everything they do, but to use someone else's misery is just pushing it, and Hunny fears he might loose his temper if he ever find out that Kyouya really does use Kaoru's misery for his own business proposals.

"You should watch them a little more," Mori finally finishes and Hunny's eyes finally return to their normal shine. With a nod, the kendo warrior walks through the hall in silence as Hunny contemplates on his two friends' sudden relationship with each other.

888

_In the Hitachiin mansion later that night..._

Watching his brother sleep is a blessing for Hikaru. To see that vulnerable look on his face only intensifies Hikaru's protectiveness. Kaoru, his beautiful, sweet, baby Kaoru has never been strong whether physically or mentally, he breaks down at the slightest stress and wouldn't be able to do anything but have that dejected look on his face for days, maybe even weeks until the stress finally went off.

And right now, Osamu is creating that stress into a whole new level and poor Kaoru's the one taking the beating. Hikaru would give anything, even his life to ensure Kaoru's constant happiness.

Brushing a finger to his brother's soft cheeks, Hikaru gently kisses his brother's nose and pulls him closer as he too drifts into a seemingly peaceful slumber.

888

_Ootori mansion, same night..._

Kyouya furiously types the keyboard as he writes an e-mail to Lobelia's chairman; Etsuko Ryouichi. He wanted, _needed_ to find out regarding this Rokurou Osamu person so he can personally send him to hell. Coming to Ouran, fine, visits the Host Club after it ends, okay that's a little too far, but messing the hosts until they loose their will to host could cause major plummeting of sale goods is just killing it.

Kyouya's worked hard for the Host club for a few years now and has earned quite a title, and he's not going to let some commoner person messing up his plans by flirting with Kaoru and ruining the brotherly love act. His fingers then stop typing as ideas start to formulate in his head and manipulation skills itch to be used.

_If he does terrorize Kaoru, then Hikaru would protect him and the girls always does favor a forbidden triangle love_, especially between men, Kyouya thought. But then thinking of the possibility that Osamu would barge into the club in order to rip Kaoru away from his brother practically kills that idea, so he resumes typing the e-mail with his most poetic and romantic words as he could.

Outside Kyouya's door is none other than his father. Yoshio listens to his son's typing for hours now, and the manipulative side of him just wants to laugh at him. For Yoshio, as much as he wants to bring Kyouya into the medical business, he first has to prove himself worthy of such free installment. Kyouya actually has proven himself quite worthy, but Yoshio was never satisfied. Until he can truly see how dedicated and manipulative his son has become, he couldn't give the medical business just yet.

Kyouya continues to type away and when he's done, he goes over two certain girls' details, Mizuki Rena and Tsubaki Airi. Those two would probably know Osamu a little longer before he came to Ouran, so a source for information would first have to start with them, followed by data from Lobelia after madam Ryouichi answers his mail. If she refuses, there's always a hacker to come by.

His eyes glint in the pale moonlight as he smiles that devious smile of his. So, his father is playing a game with him and see if he's worthy for the Ootori medical or not? Well, he's obviously much more superior than his brothers, perhaps his own father but he mustn't show his capabilities just yet in order to pretend this façade a little longer until he graduates. According to Kaoru, a surprise attack is the best when people think you can't do it. So Kyouya plans to do just that.

Clicking his tongue with mirth, he slips out a picture of the entire host club from one of the albums Tamaki had given him and stare at a certain red-headed boy with mischievous amber gems for eyes. The picture was taken during that trip to the beach where Haruhi had foolishly ignored the rules of the alpha gender and had gotten herself in deep waters with Tamaki.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. You always were the more interesting twin. Tamaki and I only agreed that you'd play the 'uke' twin because you're younger, it never occur to us that you always were the uke," Kyouya chuckles out slyly. Yoshio quirks a brow in the shadows and disappears into the darkness of the night. Apparently his son has an interest in the younger Hitachiin, interesting.

Putting the picture away, Kyouya turns his attention back to the two girls' data sitting innocently in front of him. To Kyouya, they're a force to be reckoned with since they discovered Kaoru's true gender on the same day Kaoru had entered Lobelia. But for Kyouya, interesting people will always be interesting, especially if the other is another manipulating and egoistic person. Rokurou Osamu especially; really makes him feel giddy with excitement.

Kyouya plans out his day in his notebook and sets off to bed. He first need to check his mail early in the morning and reply to madam Ryouichi if she agrees or hire a hacker to go into Lobelia's mainframe. If all his data has been transferred, then he has to talk to Mr. Suoh about this and go through Ouran's mainframe. A hacker would do the job silently if the chairman decides to decline his offer.

Plus, the Hitachiin's father is a computer genius, not just in graphic designs; he might have a state-of-the-art hacking device in case Yuzuru decides to up his mainframe security level against a certain top second-year student.

Whatever it is, he needs to talk to a lot of higher ups if he wants to obtain the information he needs. Only then will he be able to talk to the two girls and pry them of what they know regarding Rokurou-sensei.

"By the time I'm done, Rokurou-sensei will no longer be part of this country, you can count on that, Kaoru," Kyouya purrs out with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

I would've made this chapter a little longer but I was mentally _drained_. History killed me today and I only have a few hours of rest before I have to start revising for add maths.

By the way, good news.  
**_Ouran Highschool Host Club is producing a season 2 and will be out October this year! Yes, it's official._**

How cool is that? I really wanna see what kind of insanity the artists would create now, I'm starting to miss some refreshing brotherly love. Fanfic is nice..but I long to hear them talk like that to each other, get what I mean? Oh, and I hope the KyouyaXKaoru and HikaruXKaoru scenes are to your liking.

Again, _**please review**_ and I'll _try_ to reduce my past tense-present tense mistakes the best I can. I'm running on coffee right now because of school and writing.


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back with another chapter, this time, mostly Kyouya and Kaoru-centric. Like I said, I would've written longer, if only my midterm isn't here right now. I've got another week and a half to go so.. WISH ME LUCK! If there are any spelling/grammar/vocab mistakes, do tell me; I'm aiming to improve all my skills.

_**Ouran Highschool does not belong to me, 'nuff** **said**._

* * *

Kaoru couldn't help but twitch as he hears another 'amazing' thing about Osamu whom the students; girls mainly are infatuated with. If he hears another 'he was so sweet to help me with my work' dreamy-sigh, he's just going to shake that girl's shoulder and tell her how much of a lunatic he is. With a grumble, Kaoru tries to avert his attention away from the Osamu-talk and heads to the library, for once, without Hikaru. Kaoru knows he's going to get scolded, but his brother always have a soft spot for him, he wouldn't hold it for too long anyway.

Making his way silently, Kaoru finally reaches the library and was about to open the door when a hand practically slams itself on the door beside his head, causing him to shriek and turn around. Kaoru's eyes widen when he sees Osamu looking down at him with that lusty look in his eyes as usual. Keeping his composure, Kaoru tries not to run to safety. He knows that no one in the library heard that slam since it's practically like a café in London there.

"I finally caught you without that shadow of yours," Osamu purrs out in delight close to Kaoru's ear. The younger twin pushes him away and give him the angriest glare he could muster and; will finally snaps, he jabs a finger roughly into Osamu's shirt covered well-toned chest.

"I want you to listen well, _sensei_. I will never have any feelings for you now or anytime throughout my life. If you seriously think I'm going to return your affection just because you constantly rub your face up mine, _**you're dead wrong**_! You'll just make me hate you, that's what," Kaoru snarls out which complete caught the older man off guard. But then his eyes gave off that little glint to which Kaoru finds disturbing.

"My dear, sweet Kaoru. Right now I'm the school's most famous and loveable teacher. If you are to hate me, you'll make the entire school hates you. And so far as I'm concerned, and you know I'm always concerned about you," Osamu then caresses Kaoru's jaw lines. "You're in a Host Club where management is important. If the girls hate you, you won't have a customer anymore,"

_And what would Kyouya say? _That little voice at the back of his mind finally snaps him. Kyouya, he promised to get Osamu out of Ouran as soon as he could. He told him that he'd deal with Osamu if he ever made Kaoru uncomfortable. Kyouya gave him his word, and Kyouya follows his words. Lifting his gaze to meet Osamu's bravely, Kaoru could simply sneer.

"So what? You're nothing but a mere commoner here, and a teacher at that. After a while, the students will find you annoying and like any other teacher, you'll be treated like a servant unless you can prove yourself. But then again, you _are_ just a _teacher-in-training_," Kaoru cackles out before roughly pushing the elder man away and runs off to go to class.

Osamu merely stands there, watching the running student with wonder. He's finally had a glimpse of how the higher class is living and treating middle-classmen, and it could be a wonderful new discovery for his lawyer.

And bad news for the Ootori family.

With a smirk, he jots down what he had seen and heard into a small notepad he pulled out from his pocket and chuckles when he's done. Life in Ouran for Osamu is interesting, very interesting indeed. Not only does he be with his dear lover, but an Ootori is there too; wonder if he knows the news about his family's biggest shame yet?

_Oh well, he'll know soon enough I suppose, now that I'm here, _Osamu thought evilly. Humming a tune, Osamu leisurely walks towards the teachers' lounge for a nice cup of coffee before having to follow Miyako-sensei to a few classes, including class 1-A.

888

Kyouya had arrived to Ouran earlier than most students after he found out that all of Osamu's data and information had been transferred into Ouran's mainframe. So right now with only minutes to spare, he needs to talk to Yuzuru in order to obtain information and if he just sends him off, steps would have to be taken; nasty steps that Kyouya only uses for the last resort. He wouldn't just hack the mainframe; he'll infect it for good with some nasty viruses. Yuzuru better not do or say something stupid, the young Ootori is in a bad mood enough.

"I'd like to speak to the chairman please," Kyouya informs the secretary the moment he arrives at the chairman's door. The secretary informs Yuzuru about Kyouya's arrival and he was given permission to enter. The chairman smirks as he sees Kyouya looking as serious and straight-to-the-business as ever. How he wishes the boy would smile happily once in a while.

"Sir, I'd like to go through the school's mainframe in order to search for Rokurou-sensei's data that was transferred here from St. Lobelia," Kyouya deadpanned. Yuzuru narrows his eyes but he's smiling with such mischief. Indeed, Kyouya is just as interesting as Osamu, might as well play with him for a moment. Activating a hidden tape recorder he hid under his table, Yuzuru starts to interrogate the boy.

"Now Kyouya, you know you're not supposed to go through the mainframe in order to look at a teacher's personal info," Yuzuru states out, watching the other boy intently. Kyouya however, doesn't flinch or twitch whatsoever.

"I'm well informed of that sir, but knowing the full potential Rokurou-sensei has, I have to find out more about him because you see, I have a friend in the UK who needs a teacher who will be easily loved by students. And considering how Rokurou-sensei has such potentials, I would like to give my friend his data so he could judge himself," Kyouya smiles out. Yuzuru could only quirk a brow.

For his knowledge regarding his rival, the Ootoris do befriend a famous teacher in one of London's most prestigious high school and he is searching for an easily-loved teacher. Not finding a way to argue with the boy, Yuzuru nods his head and informs his secretary. Feeling victorious, Kyouya steps out with a thank you and a slightly crooked smile.

888

After he's done downloading Osamu's information into his laptop, Kyouya made his way towards his class as fast as he could, the bell's about to ring and he couldn't afford to be late. As he jogs down the hallway and passing the freshmen section, he saw Kaoru looking rather pale and weakened. Filled with concern, Kyouya went over to the younger boy.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Kyouya asks as the younger twin whips his head around to look at him. Kyouya notices how the redhead's eyes are glazed with fear and exhaustion. Kaoru seems to be staring past him, looking as if searching for someone else, but when he truly did see Kyouya, the young redhead broke down crying in the Shadow King's blazer.

Taken aback by the sudden display of emotion, Kyouya did what he normally wouldn't do; he comforted the crying freshman. Kaoru too was surprised when he felt the hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. Truth be told, it actually calmed him somewhat, Kyouya sure knows how to ease the tight knots there with those magic hands of his. After what seemed like an eternity, Kaoru's harsh crying calms down into sobs. The students who are piling into the class to start the day simply stare at the scene, the girls with adoration and the boys in astonishment.

"Kaoru, really, what happened to you?" Kyouya sighs out. It felt somewhat odd not finding Hikaru with him; he had specifically told the older Hitachiin to watch his brother like a hawk, and even that he couldn't do right. "And where's your brother?"

"Probably searching for me somewhere. I thought he'd gotten too clingy so I escaped him for a while to check out some books from the library," Kaoru then let out a choked sound between a sob and a laugh. "Bad idea that was," Kaoru mumbles out. Kyouya could only suppress the sigh trying to escape him.

"Really Kaoru? I thought you were the smarter twin, and here you are sobbing on my blazer and ruining it just because you ditched your brother and most probably got harassed by Rokurou-sensei," Kyouya huffs out. Kaoru's eyes snap open and he stares at the raven-haired boy in surprise. But that quickly dissipates into that of annoyance.

"Well, I'm sorry!" the younger snaps sharply and pushes his senior slightly bit away, but not too hard to show any malevolence in it. "I guess I'm finally knocked down by the stress for the past couple of days. With Osamu being here right after I returned from Lobelia is like reliving a nightmare. A nightmare that doesn't end," Kaoru huffs out whilst ruffling his already spiky hair.

Kyouya simply watches the young boy with an unreadable expression. Part of him wants to chuckle at the silliness of it all. His father, Osamu, the sudden proposition, all those somehow summed up and Kyouya was thrown in the midst of it all, having to deal with them. But a part of him simply wants to pat the younger boy and tell him that he's doing everything he could to blacklist Osamu from Ouran.

And most possibly from Japan as well.

"Well the good news is that I've managed to obtain Rokurou-sensei's personal information from the school's database. For the time being, you have to bear with him longer because what I have is not enough, it'll take a couple more days before you'll never have to see him again," Kyouya breathes out lightly.

Kaoru turns to look at his senior with a look of disbelief. "What do you mean I'll never have to see him again? What do you have in mind?" Kaoru asks, utterly intrigued by Kyouya's scheme. If this is Kyouya, he can be sure that he'll do something to Osamu that'll make the man not want to step out of his house anymore. Amber gold meets silver grey as the two hosts stare at each other. One with an air of curiosity, the other with an air of victory.

With a light chuckle, the Host Club's VP merely waves off the younger twin, now noticing his face finally getting a little bit of color than when he saw first him. "You needn't need to worry about that, Kaoru. All is taken care of," with that, Kyouya went on towards his class leaving Kaoru still interested and mystified. Not long afterwards, Hikaru returns and gave Kaoru one of the sharpest berates for leaving him.

"I'm fine Hikaru," Kaoru chuckles out as he continues to stare at where Kyouya had disappeared moments earlier. The bell had rung seconds ago but to Kaoru, it never did. It's as if Kyouya's presence enough made him feel better knowing what length he's going to make sure Osamu is completely out of the school.

Hikaru could only stare at his baby brother; curiosity lacing his face. What happened during that length of time Kaoru wasn't with him? And why is Kaoru looking happy and dreamy for no reason? More importantly, why is he staring forlornly at the corridor, as if _missing_ someone besides _him_?

So many questions left unanswered, and Hikaru's blood begin to boil. Yanking his brother's wrist rather roughly, he made Kaoru to look at him in the eyes. The younger twin knew he'd step a little too far at wanting Kyouya's presence until Hikaru snaps. But what is he to do? Hikaru's merely protecting him, but it's Kyouya who does all the work.

888

In one of the hospitals office owned by the Ootori family, Yoshio growls deep within his throat as he goes through Osamu's details mailed to him by Yuzuru. He had told the man he doesn't want any of his info but Yuzuru merely ignored him and mailed it to him anyway. He's had enough of Osamu's information within his files. That man has brought nothing but shame to him and his family. That, and his blasted lawyer's still protecting his ass.

But still, with Kyouya hot on his tail and somehow coincidentally in the same school, things would go easier and just as planned.

Pulling out a sheet of paper from a document, Yoshio flips through the contents and lands his eyes on a name he remembers so clearly. This woman's the reason behind all the shame he had to go through. A dear little sibling whom Rokurou loves so much.

_Rokurou Sayuri_.

This woman is no longer his target, her brother is. And Yoshio isn't going down without a fight knowing that that man is still running loose and bringing shame to his other hospital companies. Slamming the sheet down, he turns to a picture of him and his three sons that he kept near his desk. Not by means of care and love or anything in between. But so he could compare one with the other two and right now, his focus is Kyouya.

_You, my dear boy, are to take down that man whatever the cost_; Yoshio thought and turns his attention back to his computer screen. Kyouya has a lot to prove his worth as an Ootori, and one of them is to remove Osamu's nationality.

* * *

And I hope you enjoyed that little bit of fluffiness. If you can call it fluffy that is. Now, I shall return to my revision of doom and destroying my brain in the process. Tomorrow..I shall tackle physics.. DAMN YOU OLD GENIUSES WITH YOUR EQUATIONS AND LAWS/PRINCIPLES! GYAAAAH!

'Till then, **_LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE_**! Don't make me beg!


	5. Chapter 5

YOSH! I'm back with a brand new, Kyouya-centric chapter. All of these will be about Kyouya, what he plans to do and what his future holds. We're actually getting close to the conflict, so just hold on to your seats and CALM DOWN, I'll get the next installment up soon.

SOON.

_**Ouran does not belong to me, if it does, I'll make the twins kiss and Kyouya an overlord.**_

* * *

"If you want to seek information from us, it's futile. We barely know anything about Rokurou-sensei, other than he's just a big pervert and a homo for Kaoru," Rena scoffs out. Kyouya had come to Lobelia early in the morning just so he could get some extra details regarding Osamu, but the brown-haired girl simply stares him down while her friend shook her head apologetically.

"She's right," Airi continues. "All he does in class is mutter out his name like a magic spell that gives him strength. We couldn't give you anymore information that that," Airi's big oak-colored eyes blink innocently while Rena's watching her from her side.

Kyouya could only suppress a sigh as he absorbs what they said. From his deduction, Osamu's been doing fine in Lobelia ever since Kaoru left, but his concentration slowly slips away until he came to Ouran a few days earlier and asked for a position in the school. Truth be told, he really wants more information about Osamu in order to terminate his nationality; and he couldn't do that with what he has in his hands. You can't just banish someone from a country because he's a jerk, it doesn't work that way.

"Speaking of Kaoru how is he? I heard Rokurou-sensei's now situated in your school, bet its bad news for our little Kao-chan, hm?" Rena grins out maliciously as she leans back into her seat. Kyouya stares at the girl's relaxed posture from behind his glasses. Kaoru had told him what he saw and did during Lobelia, he even told of the three girls; Rena, Airi and Hana who figured out his identity on the spot. And Kaoru was right; Rena _is_ almost as similar to him.

"Kaoru's having quite a bad week if you must know. To think, just barely returning to Ouran from the clutches of a man he so loathe only finding that man following him not soon after. Tell me," Kyouya then leans forward and level Rena with the darkest sneer he could muster. "How would you feel if you were in his shoes?" At this point, Airi is getting restless upon seeing the psychotic look in Rena's eyes.

"I'd do everything to throw that sorry excuse of a human being out of the school, and out of the country. Much like how you would, but not in this fashion if you ask me," Rena's low voice caught Airi's attention and the girl grabs Rena's forearm, leveling her with her own glare, daring Rena to say something inappropriate. But Rena chose that time to ignore her. "Don't you ever wonder why your father sent you to do the work?"

Kyouya leans back against his own chair, the rising sunlight bouncing off his glasses and shielding his eyes from truly being seen by the two girls.

"You said so yourself when we first met, remember? I'm the last child, therefore I have to please my father in order to be truly accepted," Kyouya drawls out neutrally. Airi's grip on her friend's arm tightens until Rena hisses slightly, but she still doesn't stop bombarding painful psychological attacks on the boy. She knows he's just as skilled as her, but she'd die admitting that.

"True," Rena sighs out and crosses her legs casually whilst looking out the window in a dazed state. "But why Rokurou-sensei? When you came here, you told us how 'you want to have more information on Rokurou-sensei' and also 'an interesting game played by your father'. I'm curious, what does your father have against the teacher that he sent you, his guard dog, to find information about?"

Something inside Kyouya snaps. She's right; Mr. Suoh never mentioned anything else from his father except to get rid of Osamu. He never mentioned how his father knows Osamu, why he's targeted and why he so badly wants Osamu out of the country.

_Stupid! The information's underneath your nose all along!_ Kyouya thought angrily. His posture went rigid and Rena's eyes narrow down as she realizes she had hit jackpot. Even Airi somehow suddenly got interested with the turn of events. The realization on the girl's face matches that of Kyouya, and she gently places a hand on the boy's stiff shoulder.

"What information we give you is insignificant; it's the one in your father's documents you should be worrying about. As far as I know, the Ootoris have three sons, right? Maybe you can ask your two brothers about Rokurou-sensei and see what you find out from them," Airi said with a smile and pulls back to sit straight beside Rena. Her grip on her friend's shoulder finally loosens and she places her hand on her lap.

Simultaneously, with eyes glinting in the now strong ray of sunshine like a pair of mischievous angels wearing a pair of smiles; one with mirth, the other with a slight sadist, they said;

"Wonder what took you so long to realize this,"

As soon as they said that, Kyouya excused himself and practically run to the waiting limo, leaving the two smirking girls by themselves. Airi's mischievous side leaves her almost immediately and she wishes a silent good luck to the boy, while Rena chuckles gently and swiftly got out of the chair to stretch herself like a languid cat. Airi following soon after and the two girls face each other. Neither of them blinked for quite some time.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on him. Those psychological attacks were rather tough even on the toughest person's mental barrier," Airi huffs out with a cross of her arms. Rena merely grins and tosses her brown-black hair back and levels her friend with the most sly look she could muster.

"He should realize, he's not the only one who knows how to inflict painful scars into someone's mind. Those Ouran kids need to learn how to deal with commoners more," With a laugh, Rena practically struts out of the classroom and Airi following not soon after.

888

Knowing his father's documents would be heavily guarded, Kyouya decides to ask his brothers first regarding Osamu and his connection with his family. But in order to do that, he'll have to wait for them both to come home for dinner. Yuuichi would probably be late on returning since their father's put him on some tough jobs, while Akito is at home after returning from the Medical School for break not a few days ago.

Whilst on the limo and on their way to Ouran, Kyouya couldn't help but feel anxious. He, the great Ootori Kyouya, anxious to get some results for a person he absolutely loathes is rather surprising, even to himself. Chuckling hollowly, his mind went to the person suffering most about this; Kaoru.

The younger twin had been through so much that Kyouya pities him. There's only so much straw a camel can carry before it breaks its back, and Kaoru's reaching his breaking point. Kyouya could clearly see the mischievous glint in those amber eyes slowly disappearing, leaving an empty void of exhaustion, both mental and physical. And Kyouya knows Hikaru's at his limit too for seeing his beloved twin brother so upset.

Finally reaching Ouran Academy, Kyouya calmly steps out of the limo with his bag at hand. Students are already arriving and greeting each other good mornings, Kyouya himself received quite a few greetings from the girls whom he replied with politeness, earning a giggle or two. On his right, he could see Osamu chatting away with some of the female students and wonder if he's a player as well.

_No time to be thinking of those, you have to go to class and plan a way to break into father's documents_, a small voice at the back of his mind says. Obeying the voice, Kyouya ignores the man and head straight to the library. There is still plenty of time before the first bell ring; he should be able to send his colleague in UK a data of Osamu and tell him more to come. After all, the best school only deserves the best of teachers, right?

Kyouya set to work on the way as soon as he reaches the closest library. Most of the students wouldn't bother coming here in the morning since they would rather talk and chat in class with their friends. Only after the bell signaling the end of school rang would they flood the library, go to the Host Club or simply go home. Normally those who would visit the library in the mornings are those wanting to finish their work or have a little bit of research for class, especially those who are the top of their classes like Kyouya, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai or even Ayame Jonouichi.

Immersed with his work, he fails to notice Yuzuru watching him from one of his secret windows high up the library. The man simply chuckles with mirth as he sees Kyouya going all out to impress his UK colleague. Truth be told, he had to suppress himself from telling Kyouya who Osamu really was written by Yoshio in his fax. But where's the fun in that? Kyouya's a smart and brilliant boy; he'll figure it out on his own eventually.

Kyouya snaps out of his busy daze the moment the first bell rings; and cursed himself for being so in-depth with his work that he lost track of time. Closing his laptop, Kyouya quickly made his way to his class where he sees Hunny and Mori coming in from the opposite direction and heading towards their own class section.

The three of them gave each other a greeting smile and went off without a word. But Kyouya notices how tight Hunny's holding his rabbit plush toy and Mori looking somewhat grim. He so badly wants to ask his two seniors regarding the matter, but decided against it. There will be time during the host club for things like these.

888

"Kyouya-senpai, you have got to get rid of that man ASAP before I dismember him limb from limb!" Hikaru hisses out at him during recess. Kyouya simply quirks a brow and notices Kaoru is nowhere to be seen. He sent a silent question to Hikaru, to which the older twin understands immediately.

"Kaoru's not here if that's what you're asking. He got sick last night because he couldn't handle the stress. I opted to stay and take care of him at home but dearest brother of mine decided to be selfless and pushed me to school instead saying how my education's more important than he is right now. Who says that anyway?" Hikaru screeches out, his face twisted into an angry scorn.

"I guess Kaoru fell into a state of depression. Pity, with his weakened state, I could've made the brotherly love act a little over the top and we would've been able to sell more merchandise over it," Kyouya muses out. Hikaru's jaws hung open and his eyes glint with a hint of fiery hate in them and concern over his brother.

"You..." Hikaru starts slowly whilst looking at the raven-colored hair boy carefully and spitefully. "You'd use my brother for your own profit? I know how you think but that's over the top!" Hikaru shouts out with the next word louder than the first. His voice now gathering a few spectators and some of the teachers are watching them with curiosity.

Kyouya held his breath but remains composed and levels Hikaru with a dark stare. Now's not the time for shouting. "It's quite an advantage to take over. Plus, with the protectiveness you've shown so far, it wouldn't be an act now would it?"

"It was YOUR order for me to be protective of him!" Hikaru shrieks back, completely enraged now as Kyouya still stays his usual calm self.

"But you'd still be protective of him even without my order. I'm merely doing what I can to make sure the profits are going with Rokurou-sensei on our tails and locking on to Kaoru," Kyouya says as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Hikaru's anger then seem to be directed to Osamu with the mention of his name and he starts to growl dangerously. Kyouya had to clear his throat to ensure Hikaru didn't do anything brash.

"Whatever it is, as long as your brother stays away from Rokurou-sensei, he'll be fine. I don't want him to be stressed out than he usually does, so be a good big brother and take care of him," Kyouya says and levels the younger boy with an unreadable stare. Hikaru made a small grunt and walks off.

With a tired sigh, Kyouya went over to his table when Hunny suddenly went up to him. Kyouya realizes the little senior has a frown on his face that speaks calm before the storm. He glances at Mori who still holds his neutral look and back at Hunny who's eyes are now glazed with uncontained fury, though the little face never broke its emotional dam, but waiting for the right moment.

"Hey Kyou-chan, can I please kill that man?" Hunny's voice came out without its usual high-pitch tone. Kyouya knew something's terribly wrong. He also knew how close Kaoru and Hunny are, especially if the former have problems regarding his brother so it's no surprise Hunny's become just as protective of Kaoru as Hikaru.

"I don't think that's a good idea senpai, I don't think I can cover a murder especially one that happens in front of my eyes," Kyouya replies, his fear slowly building inside of him. He then gave a look to Mori who simply shook his head; he couldn't stop his cousin, not when the little senior's determined.

"I don't care...he hurt Kao-chan, he deserves to get hurt," Hunny's voice now changing into some sort of feral growl that Kyouya could see Mori unconsciously tensing up in case his cousin decides to massacre the man on the spot, even if he's not in the canteen.

Kyouya knew he had to work fast, with Hunny's mood slowly changing into that of a beast, anything could happen.

* * *

Really..I planned this to be longer but I have a third paper on Biology and Physics tomorrow. And I died in two papers of chemistry TODAY, so basically..I'm drained. How would your reaction be when you have to endure two and a half weeks of nothing but exams? I'm surprised my parents haven't sent me to an asylum...

Anyways, I see the **REVIEW BUTTON's** been made **BIGGER** and **MORE NOTICABLE** so you people wouldn't mind _**REVIEWING**_ would you?

By the way, I got myself a black notebook just like Kyouya, and so far, the contents have been kept secret. My friends are now thinking if I'm plotting their deaths or something.. -_-''


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry this is a little late, I wasn't at home a couple of days ago because I had to go facial and weddings to attend. I would've set this up a day earlier but then I got myself a cold so...yeah.. Plot bunny burnt to death..

_**Ouran's not mine, you know the drift.**_

* * *

Kaoru lays there in his shared bed under the mountain loads of blanket and comforters as his twin watches over from his study desk. It was past after sundown and Hikaru had fussed about how 'he's sleeping alone at home with no protection' and 'what if the sickness kills you?' and even 'I should stay home with you and cuddle you up all night just to make you feel better' to the point where Kaoru felt like slapping his brother so hard until his brain would rewire itself.

"I'd love to help you with your English homework Hikaru...but I just can't think right now, sorry," Kaoru coughs up. The stress he felt yesterday finally took a toll on his already weak body and broke it down completely. His immune system couldn't keep up with the lack of energy since he hadn't been eating well over the past few days until his body just couldn't take it anymore.

Hikaru immediately went over to his brother's side and pulls his head close to his chest. Kaoru didn't complain or do anything to resist; he simply sighs in content and let his twin do as he please. "No, don't apologize, the person who should be begging for forgiveness right now is that teacher, he did this to you," Hikaru replies fiercely. He pulls his brother's head higher up to give a kiss on the forehead.

"I should've known how to handle him better. Back in Lobelia, I was always surrounded by girls who're not a fan of males, which is why I thought it was safer. But Ouran's different; almost all the girls there are either yaoi lovers or just ship the pairing between Osamu and me," Kaoru scoffs out to which Hikaru chuckles softly.

The two boys merely stay together in bed; embracing each other without a care on who might see them. Kaoru wanted to sleep, but at the same time he wants his brother to continue holding him like how he's doing now. But thinking about it, Hikaru has homework to worry about, and he's not selfish enough to make Hikaru stay. So he's just content on staying this way.

"You should be glad Ouran's got quite the homo lovers, or else our selling point might not be sold at all and we'd still be like how we were during middle school," Hikaru says all of a sudden. This made Kaoru look up into his soft yet sharp amber eyes. When has Hikaru suddenly thought through what his life meant?

"I suppose, and we have to thank milord and Kyouya-senpai too, if it wasn't for them. Especially Kyouya-senpai and his smart business way. I think he'll take over the world just with that and nothing more," Kaoru chuckles gently as best as he could with his throat being dry as sandpaper.

Hikaru's gentle smile now turns into a slight frown when he heard Kaoru mentions Kyouya. He notices the two are rather close together and wonder what was up. Giving his twin a side look, Hikaru notices the slightly dreamy look on his twin's face, and he doesn't like it. Lowering his head to hide his frustration, he pets Kaoru on the head and walks off to his study, leaving a surprised and confused Kaoru on the bed.

Kaoru knew he had done something if his brother suddenly went quiet like this. But for some reason, he couldn't think of anything thanks to his cold-induced mind. Too tired to think, Kaoru dozes off into a troubled slumber.

888

Hikaru trudges through the school's second-year corridor as fast as he could to find the person who's in charge of sending Osamu away; Kyouya. He needs to know what that boy's been up to until the accountings of the host club is now pushed into Haruhi's hands. Sure he has no doubts on Haruhi's capabilities, but with Kaoru sick and each one of them in frenzy because of Osamu, the host club really isn't managing well so far.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Hikaru shouts out as he reaches class 2-A, he looks around the class and notices Kyouya typing away at his keyboard. The enraged Hitachiin saunters in without a moment of hesitation and stops in front of the vice president to which Kyouya merely sighs. He could already smell the anger radiating off the younger boy.

"What is it that you want now Hikaru? I told you this process is tedious and any mistake would result in both you and I being court-marshaled. I'm trying not to make a mess out of both my and my family's name," Kyouya says off-handedly to which Hikaru growls in anger.

"I don't give a damn on how tedious it is, Kaoru's sick at home, that pervert's still lounging around the school marking his territory and the Host Club is managing terribly in Haruhi's hands! Plus, I don't think I've seen such a murderous look on Hunny-senpai's face before," Hikaru hisses out. The Hitachiin's entrance didn't escape Tamaki's gaze and he went over to push Hikaru away before someone gets hurt.

"Hikaru please, Kyouya's doing all he can to get rid of Osamu, you really shouldn't push him too far least you want to have an early death," Tamaki reminds him. Hikaru scowls at the older student but seeing how the girls are watching them with concerned look on their faces, Hikaru decided not to create a bigger scene than necessary.

"Whatever," Hikaru scoffs out and pushes Tamaki's hand which was resting on his shoulder away. "But if that teacher continues to harass Kaoru, whether he's here or not, I'll take my own action and I don't care if I'll be sued," Hikaru hisses out venomously before leaving the class to return to his.

Tamaki gave Kyouya a slightly nervous look but the other boy continues to type away on his keyboard, as if oblivious to Hikaru's presence not a while ago. The girls seem a bit nervous around the two boys, even the rest of their male classmates decide not to interfere knowing what the young Ootori might feel.

"You have to just ignore Hikaru; he's in a bad mood because Kaoru got sick thanks to Rokurou-sensei," Tamaki assures his friend. Kyouya gave Tamaki a look and went back to typing, ignoring what the blonde said. Tamaki was a little upset by this, but he didn't press further. He quickly moves away from the raven-haired boy's table as he felt tendrils of black energy sprouting from him.

"I'm not doing this to please Hikaru, please remember that. I'm worried over Kaoru because this affects his performance in the host club greatly. And I'm afraid we'll have to close the host club for a while due to his sickness and because of Rokurou-sensei," Kyouya says out, voice dripping with malice.

"But don't you think that's taking it a bit too far? Closing the host club would cost a great deal of money and I know as well as you that you hate to loose money, especially not over some guy," Tamaki says as he position himself on the desk beside Kyouya.

"He's not just some guy, I noticed. I realized this after I talked to Rena and Airi; apparently they pointed out to me how my father's really focused on using me to send Rokurou-sensei off. I realized that and found out the answers have been right under my nose all these time!" Kyouya growls out and slams a fist down the table causing a few heads to turn.

Tamaki jumps slightly when his friend openly displays his anger, which is very un-Kyouya like. He knew his friend's in a very turbulent state of mind right now to be like that, Tamaki can simply calm him down the best he can and hope for things to turn better. Truth be told, even he wants Osamu to be out of the school. His father's been acting weird lately and Tamaki's getting suspicious because of that. It's as if his father's been spying on him and his friends.

"Calm down Kyouya," Tamaki whispers out and pats his hand gently. "You're making a scene. Look, you're one of the best manipulators I've ever seen, I know you can get through this and send Rokurou-sensei somewhere without trouble,"

"The problem is now Tamaki," Kyouya drawls out as calmly as he could. "I need to know more information about Rokurou-sensei in my father's documents, or at least from my brothers. I intended on asking them yesterday but sadly they went out before I came home, so I have to wait until they both are at home,"

Tamaki gulps slightly upon seeing his friend's tired yet angry face. _Kyouya must really be under a lot of stress,_ he thought. Knowing full well the great Ootori Kyouya wouldn't back down once a challenge is given, Tamaki could only support his friend the best he can.

888

Kyouya's glasses nearly slid down to the floor when he heard the commotion in the school's dojo. He could hear a certain little blonde's voice yelling at the top of his lungs and loud bangs and booms all over that rocks the walls a little. He could see the girls cowering slightly and the boys trying to give a hand in whatever's going on in the dojo.

Moving quickly, he pushes through the crowd with very little effort as those gathered quickly create a room for him. The VP's eyes nearly explode from their sockets when he sees the state of the dojo. There are holes everywhere on the wall. The matt's been ripped to shreds and the equipments broken and battered.

In the middle of it all are Hunny and Mori. Hunny's eyes glazed with hate and anger and Mori blocks his attacks until Kyouya could see bruises forming on the tall boy's arms just seconds after Hunny gave him a blow. He could see some of the dojo occupants try and stop the raging little rabbit only to be thrown to the side like they weigh nothing.

"What is going on here?" Kyouya asks one of the gathering students as Hunny gave a cry of outrage before striking a blow to Mori's neck to which the tall boy manage to evade by a hair's breadth and kicking Hunny away only to have the little boy get his footing and land on the wall before thrusting himself forward with such amazing speed and grazing Mori's cheek until it bled slightly and landing on the battered floor.

"I'm not sure," the boy answers and winced as Hunny double kicks Mori on his back causing the latter to groan slightly and stumble away. "I just heard screaming and yelling and when I got here, those two were already fighting and tearing this place up,"

Kyouya nods and continues to stare at the duel between the two cousins. Hunny pulls out a couple of shurikens from the sleeves of his jacket and threw them at Mori who evaded easily. He grabs hold of Hunny's legs and threw him to the floor. Disoriented from the crash, Hunny cries in outrage again and leaps back to his feet as Mori's fist connected with the floor where his neck once was merely seconds ago. Using very fine strings hidden his wrist cuffs, Hunny whip them around Mori and ties both his hands together, catching the taller boy off guard. Seizing his chance, Hunny grabs Mori's neck and slams him down to the floor with a crash.

"WHY TAKASHI?" Hunny cries out, his hand continues to hold Mori's neck in a vice-like grip. "Why can't I break that man into tiny pieces? He hurt Kao-chan! He deserves to be punished!" Hunny rages on. Mori tries to explain some sense into his now blood lusting cousin only to be thrown to the wall. With a dark glower, Hunny grabs his plush bunny and leaves the dojo, eyes still glazing with hate and anger.

Kyouya didn't try and stop Hunny from leaving, knowing full-well his blood's still boiling from the fight and adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Even Mori manages to detangle himself from the fine strings that bind his hands together before leaving on the opposite direction, clearly showing the two cousins arguing and not acknowledging each other anytime soon.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki calls out. The raven-haired boy turns around to greet his friend. Tamaki wince when he sees the state of the dojo. "What happened?"

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai had a fight here. Apparently the cause is Rokurou-sensei. Hunny-senpai's not happy that Kaoru got sick because of him and from what I can guess, he wanted to hurt Rokurou-sensei but Mori-senpai stopped him, thus leading to this," Kyouya motions his hand to the devastated dojo.

"Then maybe you should work faster at removing Rokurou-sensei from this school," Tamaki replies without thinking. Something inside Kyouya snaps and he roughly jabs a finger at Tamaki right after he said that.

"Listen here Tamaki, I have a life too and schoolwork to worry about! I can't just waste all my time in finding more about Rokurou-sensei to which I'm not even sure if I can get his information! You don't tell me what to do!" Kyouya shouts which ultimately attracts Haruhi's attention who was not a few feet away. She went over to the two boys and pushes them apart.

"Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, now's not the time to argue!" she admonishes. "Hikaru's already picking a fight with you, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai aren't talking and now you're directing your anger to Tamaki-senpai? This is ridiculous!" Haruhi frowns as she pushes the two boys away.

Kyouya backs off without a word and a huff before leaving the two. Tamaki and Haruhi could simply watch forlornly.

* * *

My head's pounding..my body aches and there's this high-pitched noise above me that's making me insane! But I think I did great in the battle between Mori and Hunny, seeing how I did rather terrible in the previous story. You know..I think the stress of the two and a half week of exam finally takes a toll on my body.

Anyways..I hope you people enjoyed it. I'll try making the next chapter a little longer, seriously..this headache's making me feel dizzy and I feel like my head's gonna split in half.

**_REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I've just been released from the hell hole I'd like to call exam room and enjoying my life so far. And I just got my results from my first test..meh, whatever, that's old news, I never studied during that time anyway so I flunked most of them.

But I think I did quite well this time, hopefully my grades would improve because laziness is a part of me you know? Anyways, here's a little chapter for Kyouya with a little hint of Kaoru in it. I got some compliments from my english teacher regarding the essay I handed to her, now I'm in a chipper mood.

* * *

_Hitachiin mansion, later that night..._

"What do you mean you're cutting all ties with him? Hunny-senpai, he's your cousin, you don't just cut ties with him just because you're mad with each other, I'm sure things will work out. No, I don't approve it. This is why I said it's a bad idea! Hunny-senpai..." Kaoru sighs out as he hears the little blonde rant on the other side of the phone. He had heard of the entire fight from Hikaru and was severely shocked to know what had become of the powerful duo. Just then, Hikaru came in with a glass of water and Kaoru brought the phone closer as Hunny continues to ramble.

"Look, Hikaru's here, I'll talk to you soon. Yes, yes, I thank you for trying to restore my honor but that's not the right way. Fine, I'll tell you what the right way is on Monday. Goodbye Hunny-senpai," with a grumble, Kaoru snaps the phone shut and chucks it away from him in exasperation. Hikaru can only give him an amused chuckle.

"Hunny-senpai told you about how he tried to fight Rokurou-sensei?" Hikaru says out as he places the glass on the night stand. Kaoru nods his head solemnly, a little disturbed to hear that his two seniors are fighting because of Osamu. How he wishes Osamu would never came and he could still have fun with everyone during club hours. Toying with Haruhi, teasing Tamaki, poking innocent fun with Kyouya. Those are what Kaoru need right now, not resting in bed after another coughing bout.

Looking up into his twin's eye, Hikaru quickly understood what he needs and grabs the glass of water before gently placing them at Kaoru's lips. The younger twin sips daintily, wetting his dry and rough throat as much as he can before pulling away. He feels horrible; the whole world seems to have crumbled at his feet and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey," Hikaru's voice snaps him from his reverie and Kaoru looks up to stare into a pair of calm and protective amber pools. "Don't think this is your fault. I'd prefer you to stay at home rather than being with that man in school. I figure that if you are to stay here, he couldn't molest you and I can keep my adorable, beautiful baby brother all to myself," Hikaru hums lovingly and pulls Kaoru into a tight hug. He then proceeds to kiss Kaoru repeatedly on the forehead until Kaoru mewled like a child.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whines out, but he still weaves his arm around his brother's neck without even realizing it. The two inseparable twins gently rocks each other until Kaoru felt the sleepiness seep into his body. Hikaru gently lowers his brother and pulls the blanket up, encasing him in a warm cocoon before retreating to his study desk.

888

_Ootori mansion, same night..._

Kyouya quietly does his homework on his coffee table knowing full well Akito is watching him from the sidelines. Kyouya felt like slapping his brother for stalking his life, friends and grades just to ensure he doesn't surpass Yuuichi, but he knew he couldn't do that given their age. Akito is still his brother, no matter how annoying he is.

Secretly pulling a sheet of paper concerning Osamu's information, Kyouya bit the tip of his pen as if making him look like he's thinking up of a solution to whatever homework he's doing. Sensing Akito no longer watching him, Kyouya re-read the entire data and slips them back between his books. It's time to talk to Yuuichi.

Making his way down the stairs, he could see his eldest brother reading the newspaper casually. Seeing no other person in the living room, Kyouya sat on the opposite couch and pulls out a magazine from the coffee table. He could see Yuuichi staring at him from behind those glasses, the air in the room suddenly electrifies and went up a few degrees higher.

"Yuuichi-niisan, I have a little question to ask you, I hope you wouldn't mind answering it," Kyouya drawls out slowly and fixing his gaze on the magazine. He doesn't need Yuuichi to find out what he's up to. Yuuichi lowers the papers to gaze at Kyouya sharply and level him a serious look.

"What is it?" he finally asks. Kyouya smirk inwardly, he knew Yuuichi would feel egoistic; he is the eldest son after all. And it's a good brush on his ego to find his youngest brother curious about some things and turn to him for help. Too easy.

"Ouran just had a new teacher, Rokurou Osamu and the chairman's been curious about him. Seeing how I keep most of the students' and teachers' information with me, he wants my help to find Rokurou-sensei's. Unfortunately I couldn't get it due to a special restriction in the program made by father. I'm curious, father and the chairman are rivals so father would certainly have all the information the chairman has, but not this one, why is that so? And it's even restricted to the chairman," Kyouya says, his gaze finally falling on to his brother.

Yuuichi didn't know his father installed something like that in Ouran's mainframe. But he guessed that it did happen when Osamu was on his road to become a teacher, his father sealed every possible information about him in every school's database in order not to let that incident resurface.

Of course, the entire story was a lie, but how else would Kyouya be able to extract information about Osamu if he doesn't twist his words a little? Kyouya could see Yuuichi tense a little and could hear his breath a little ragged. A clear sign Osamu isn't an ordinary commoner.

"He's not someone you should even be involved with. That annoying, sorry excuse of a human shall always be a disgrace to the Ootori family name," Yuuichi growls out angrily. Kyouya merely quirks a brow, wanting to know more. At first Yuuichi was a little skeptical on telling him, but what can a high school boy could do with the information? Plus, he's the third child, father would never even think of it.

"Rokurou-san's younger sister, Sayuri was once a patient in one of our hospitals, she had cancer. One fateful day, a doctor of ours accidentally got her medications wrong; she ended up in the ICU for months. Rokurou-san was furious and sued the hospital and bring our family name to shame. The entire country know about it and our business faltered for a while until father got things straightened out again," Yuuichi explains, clearly not hiding his discomfort about the whole story.

"And what happened to Sayuri-san? How come I've never heard of this?" Kyouya asks in his most curious tone he could muster. Spending some time with 'innocent', 'curious' Kaoru sure helps him brush his acting skills.

"Sayuri-san is fine; she got transferred to a hospital in London where the specialist will take care of her. We're not going to be held responsible for anything anymore, and we don't have to argue with that stupid lawyer of his. Plus, it happened when you were still too young to know about the world," Yuuichi answers back leisurely.

_What an unbelievable stroke of luck...,_ Kyouya muses darkly. Just listening to his brother's story about Osamu makes his blood boil. No one does that to the Ootori family and gets away with it, even if it happened in his diapers, Kyouya doesn't give a damn about things like those. Mock the Ootori and your name will be on the wanted blacklist for eternity.

"You can just ignore the notion of getting his data in your hands; father's locked everything about him. Not even I can convince him to unlock it," with that, Yuuichi ignores Kyouya and returns his attention to the newspaper.

Placing the magazine back under the coffee table, Kyouya too heads back to his room, passing Akito on the way up. His older brother didn't say anything, only watching him with curiosity until he heard the distinct click of his little brother's door locking, only then he went down to sit on the same couch as Kyouya and watching Yuuichi intently.

"That was an incident we shouldn't speak of aniki, why did you tell him that? You heard father's orders, you broke it," Akito says hollowly. He actually respects Yuuichi for being elder, but there are times he wonder why Yuuichi does something that their father doesn't want them to do. Is it because his ego? Or he underestimates Kyouya?

"He's smart, that I can give him. But he's still too young of a seedling to really know what to do with that information. Unless father gave him an order, he's not to do anything," Yuuichi says as he level his younger brother a sharp look. Normally that works on Akito, he'll never continue to say anything else and bows his head, but different with Kyouya. Kyouya would meet his gaze unflinchingly, waiting for the next move.

From afar, Yoshio grins at his two sons' conversation. How ignorant, just because Kyouya's the third son and the youngest child, doesn't mean he's going to let him have an easy life. If only Yuuichi and Akito were to realize that, they should see what a threat Kyouya really is to them. Yuuichi's too egoistic, thinking he'll truly be the heir to the Ootori name and Akito's not one for challenge and trying to stop Kyouya's growth through every means possible. But Kyouya is smarter than the both of them combined, which is why Yoshio has high hopes for him.

888

Kyouya spends his Saturday morning trudging through the hallways of the hospital where he made no motion to stop anytime for anyone until he gets into the document room where they keep a whole profile of their patients. He had researched about Sayuri and found out she was in Airikawa City Hospital a few years ago until that incident happened and she was transferred out.

Airikawa City Hospital is one of the Ootori's most prestigious hospitals with the most deluxe treatment to their patients. If only what happened didn't happen, the hospital's name wouldn't be as tarnished as now and people would still want to get treatment here. Although, his father's done a great job and things seem to be as busy as before. The doctor's been sent off too for his clumsiness.

"Good morning young master Ootori," a young nurse calls out to him as he muses the hospital's fate. Kyouya snaps out of his daze to look at her. Young, probably mid-twenties and her chocolate brown hair tied into a neat bun with white nurse dress on her. Her equally chocolate brown eyes looking at him curiously. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"I need you to help me find an information about a girl with cancer here before, her name is Rokurou Sayuri, transferred to London after the medication accident," Kyouya explains. He could see realization dawning on the girl's face and she nods her head.

"My senpai told me about the story. It was a tragic time for the young master's family. Perhaps my senpai can help you with that; the ordeal went back years ago so her profile would probably be in the archives," the nurse said as she leads him to the pediatrician ward. As soon as they arrive, she told him to stay put as she calls her senior.

"Jyutta-senpai, young master Ootori here wants to go through the archives," she said. The doctor, Jyutta, nods in understanding and sends her off to her work. His green eyes are as equally sharp as Kyouya's, to which the younger boy doesn't flinch or even look away. To Jyutta, he's impressed that the young master's grown up quite well, and he knows why Kyouya wants to see the archive.

"Young master, it's surprising to see you wanting to see the archive, whatever do you need?" Jyutta asks formally, though Kyouya knows he already knew. Jyutta was appointed by his father after all, which means he had been given the information about Osamu.

_You're always a step ahead, father_, Kyouya thought with a dark amusement. Keeping the thought at bay, Kyouya offers his best host smile to Dr. Jyutta and suppress his dark emotions that're running wild inside of him. "I just need to gather a little information my father needs regarding a certain patient of his," Kyouya says. Jyutta didn't say anything, merely leading him to the archive room.

"I'm curious as to what your father wants, normally he'd just send me to do the work, but now he sent you, young master. It must be big," Jyutta says to fire up the conversation. Walking in silence is fine, but he doesn't really know about the third son, and he has always been curious of him.

"It's nothing of concern," Kyouya replies smoothly. "He just wants to go through some special cases specially only for the Ootori family, and when it's for the Ootori family, it's _only_ for the Ootori family, you know that much don't you?" Kyouya gave the man a sly look promising of mischief. Jyutta made sure he doesn't let anything slip from his body language.

"But of course, your father's orders are law after all," he says. The two have a bit to chuckle before finally reaching the archive room. "Here we are young master, the archive room. Now, who is it that you want to search for?"

"Rokurou Sayuri," Kyouya deadpans. He doesn't want to waste the time forging up more lies since Jyutta already knows. And he also doesn't want to waste time playing 20 questions with him. Jyutta was about to ask him 'why' but one look from the boy silenced him completely. He leads the boy inside and went deeper in towards the cancer archives. Once there, he pulls out the selected document and hands it to Kyouya.

"My thanks, do keep this a secret from my aniki, the last thing I need is for him to mess up my father's plans," Kyouya says, his eyes glinting from the lamps above but yet it gave the man an eerie feeling, as if a demon is hiding within the high school boy and is ready to jump out at him.

"Of course, I shall keep this a secret from all your family members. What happened here stays here," Jyutta answers wisely. Kyouya grins and excuses himself without another word. As soon as his footsteps disappear from hearing range, Jyutta exhales raggedly. How can one boy be so scary? None of his siblings are ever like that except him.

_Interesting boy, Yohio-san sure is lucky to have him, _Jyutta thought with mirth. He then walks out the room and locks it before returning to his office. It's time for Yoshio to know that his plan is slowly but surely being underway.

888

Hikaru seethes like an angry cat as he listens to his brother talk leisurely with Kyouya on the phone. He really wants to yank that thing away. But it's rude. But it's _Kyouya_. Still, it's rude. Having these thoughts in his head made Hikaru growl and clench his fists tightly until they turn white.

"Really Kyouya-senpai? You found a jackpot to send Osamu away?" Kaoru squeals out happily from his gameboy. The younger twin recovered from his sickness last night and Hikaru had been overjoyed, but he still doesn't want Kaoru to go to school until Osamu left for good to which Kaoru admonished him. Missing classes is bad enough, but to flunk in his exams is even worse, and Hikaru's not one of the most reliable tutor either.

So now he's talking to Kyouya regarding some good news he's heard in days. _"I can assure you that yes; I will be sending Rokurou-sensei away very soon. You probably could come to school on Monday with ease,"_ Kyouya says on the other side of the line.

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai. Really, thank you! I don't know what I'd do without your help in matters like this," Kaoru laughs out happily, a beautiful blush covering his cheeks and making his pale skin glow. Hikaru's breath was caught in his throat when he sees the scene but he didn't say anything.

"_I do this for you, Kaoru. I know how miserable you are. So do come back to school with your mischievousness as usual will you?" _Kyouya chuckles out which in turn made Kaoru chuckle as well. Hikaru, who heard everything, made some gagging noises but remains listening to their conversation, getting more and more curious as it drags on.

"I will, did you tell Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and the others about this?" Kaoru says as the blush deepens and he twiddles with his long bangs. Hikaru twitches when he sees his brother displaying such actions. Only girls do that, yet when Kaoru does that, it doesn't look disturbing at all, no. For some weird reason, it fits him.

"_Not yet, but I will, I'm sure Hunny-senpai would be thrilled to hear it too, and Haruhi as well." _Kyouya says. Kaoru made a noise of agreement and they both cut off their connection after saying goodbye to each other.

"You're seriously getting close to that demon lord," Hikaru says with a blank look on his face. Kaoru merely scrunches his face in distaste and turns on his gameboy.

"He's not that bad actually. He'll help when you really need it, but just don't bother him with silly things and you'll be fine," Kaoru says without looking at his twin. Hikaru didn't say anything, only watching his brother play his game contently.

In one of Airikawa City Hospital's office, Kyouya muses over his phone call with Kaoru with a smile, it's not everyday he can get to do simple things like this for the sweet Hitachiin twin, and when he has the chance, he'd do it with all his heart. Outside the room stood Yoshio who was listening to his son's conversation.

He doesn't want to question his son's sexuality, but the Hitachiin family is quite powerful and if Kyouya were to create a special bond with them, it'll be wonderful news to him.

_Just one more, Kyouya. One more and you definitely will own the title,_ Yoshio thought before leaving among the crowd of doctors.

* * *

I managed to make this longer! Yes! But with the constant flu I had a couple of days ago; no it's still here, clogging my nose and my neurones for me to think clearly, it kind of messes with this chapter a little. I had to re-read and edit it a couple of times.

Oh yeah, the hospital Kyouya went to is COMPLETELY MADE UP, take note of this. Actually it exists, I just changed the name (sadly, I forgot its real name), like how Bisco-sensei changed Kyouya's laptop from being an apple to a pineapple. Hah, I still lol'd at that even to this day.

So, I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

It's late, I'm tired, so please enjoy the story because I just went through two choir competitions to which our school was beaten like a baseball and a bat...

* * *

_Ootori mansion, late Sunday evening..._

"Yes Mr. Johnson, I'm sure you'll find your new teacher to be very skillful at his work," Kyouya announces through the phone. Johnson Adeline Smith, the chairman for UK's most elite and prestigious school has finally received note about Rokurou Osamu and had called Kyouya to confirm of the transfer. Osamu still has yet to know of his fate, but Kyouya will drop the bomb on him later tonight.

In truth, Johnson has been informed of the transfer long before Kyouya even called him. All these because Yoshio had told him of the plan beforehand and had made him accept Osamu no matter the cost. Johnson had to admit, Yoshio sure has a wide range of knowledge to manipulate people around his fingers. Even Kyouya seems to have the special trait through how he wrote his e-mail.

"_I thank you for suggesting this man to me. I've read his profile and was impressed by it. He will certainly be a great asset to this school and a great asset for me," _Johnson replies with mirth. Kyouya too smiles as his plans finally come to an end. He doesn't have to deal with this madness any longer and Kaoru will no longer have to suffer.

_And a great asset for Ouran now that he's no longer here,_ Kyouya thought evilly. The two males talk over the phone for a while before Johnson finally says goodbye and cuts the connection. Kyouya puts the phone away and stares into space. Kaoru's face floating through his mind like a slideshow. He's glad Osamu will no longer be part of the school, Kaoru would feel so much more at ease and Hikaru wouldn't want to murder anyone anymore.

Picking up the phone again, Kyouya dials the number that will no longer be of use to him or anyone. He smirks his trademark smirk and waits patiently for the man to pick up. The phone rang for a few times when he finally heard him; Osamu.

"Good evening Rokurou-sensei, I hope your day is filled with much happiness?" Kyouya starts off the conversation leisurely whilst leaning back onto his chair. There was a little noise of surprise on the other side as if Osamu was surprised to hear an Ootori calling him out of the blue. But Kyouya is nowhere near intimidated; even if Osamu's a teacher and a few years older than him.

"_Good evening Ootori-san, is there anything particular you suddenly called me? I'm in the middle of preparing some assignments for my class you know,"_ Osamu answers back defiantly. Kyouya chuckles a bit and sighs contently, such simple, commoner lives. The rich only needs assignments regarding how to spend their wealth in the most strategic ways to gain popularity, not through pieces of scrap paper like normal schools.

"Of course, I'll cut straight to the chase," Kyouya said as he pulls out his glasses. In the orange rays of the sunset, his grey-black eyes seem to simmer with fire and looking particularly murderous. "You are to pack all your belongings and make a transfer of your bank account from Japan to London. Tomorrow morning you needn't need to show up in Ouran, my men will escort you to one of my private jets to London,"

There was a sudden indignant noise over on the other side that made Kyouya move the phone away slightly from his ear. _"You can't be serious! Why am I fired? I've only been working there for a couple of days!" _Osamu shrieks.

"I can assure you Rokurou-sensei, it is for your benefit," Kyouya replies calmly.

"_And how exactly will it be of my benefit?"_ Osamu snaps back hotly. Kyouya chuckles again and he could clearly hear Osamu's growl on the other side. The teen boy frowns a little but thinking of the fun he's having, he lets it slide.

"Don't you want to see your sister again, Rokurou-sensei?" Kyouya asks with a malicious grin on his face. There was a sudden silence on the other side and Kyouya knew he had hit a tender spot. The grin turns colder and Kyouya subconsciously lowers his voice to make it sound intimidating.

"You see, I can't really stand it to see you harassing one of my dearest, closest friends whom had gone under a lot of stress and falling sick because of you. So I took the liberty to gather information about you from various resources and placed you in London where your sister is situated. I know you haven't seen her in years after she was transferred out which is why I thought of it being a wonderful destination for you. Plus, with the both of us on opposite sides of the world, Kaoru would feel much more relieved, don't you think? And don't worry about you lawyer, he's been taken care of,"

Osamu still remains quiet but Kyouya could hear his hard breathing. The older man is thinking up of something, or rather, trying to suppress his emotions so he wouldn't lash out at the person who just kicked him out of Ouran and away from Kaoru single-handedly. Kyouya was about to cut the connection when Osamu finally talks.

"_You hold Kaoru-san close to your heart, don't you?"_

Kyouya went silent. He thinks up of what he really wants to reply to the older man. Sure he holds Kaoru close to his heart, they're very good friends. Not to mention, Kaoru is very smart at finding information regarding other people and is a great right-hand-man for Kyouya. Plus, he's much more tolerable than Hikaru and doesn't lash out easily, and he has a calming effect on people too which is wonderful for Kyouya.

"I'm not obliged to answer that question. But Kaoru is a very good friend of mine, and I respect his privacy unlike you, sensei. Now please pack your things and be ready to move out. I shall see you off in the morning," was Kyouya's answer before he cuts the connection abruptly.

The teen now holds a deep scowl on his face after the conversation. Osamu's question still lingers in his head. Does he hold Kaoru close to his heart, or does he simply use the younger boy for his own manipulative purpose? He and Hikaru are the same, yet they are so very different. Where yin doesn't exist without yang, two forces of the opposites work together to maintain balance.

"Kaoru's the yin, huh? I guess I'm the yang then, Hikaru can't always keep a firm grip on his brother," Kyouya thought out with a chuckle as he places the phone on its stand before stripping off his shirt to shower.

888

Yoshio and Yuzuru have now known that Kyouya had done his mission flawlessly. Yoshio knew because Johnson had called him, Yuzuru knew because all of Osamu's data had been deleted from his mainframe. The two adults are rather pleased with the boy and now are no longer pressing each other about how Kyouya performs with his skills.

Yuzuru sat in his office whilst reading the fax he had gotten from Yoshio days ago. It's written in bold letters;

_**Rokurou Osamu;  
He has a sister named Rokurou Sayuri who was once a patient of cancer in one of our city hospitals, the Airikawa City Hospital. After a wrong medication prescription from one of our doctors, she fell incredibly ill and we were sued, having to pay Rokurou a large compensation and has received wide humiliation thanks to his lawyer winning the case. Sayuri is now moved to a hospital in London to treat her cancer and a highly renowned chairman from London's most prestigious school has been informed of Osamu's transfer to his school soon. The person responsible for the transfer is Ootori Kyouya; he's now working unknowingly for his father as his guard dog to chase Rokurou out of the country. All of Sayuri's information is stored in Airikawa City Hospital.**_

Yuzuru smiles to himself and crumples the paper before throwing it away. Kyouya really had done a marvelous job at sending Osamu away. He had found out about every little information from the fax and used it against Osamu. That child sure can work wonders. Yuzuru now ignores what had happened so far to finish his work. Now that Osamu's no longer here, things won't be as insane as before.

888

_Ootori mansion, next morning..._

Kyouya smiles sadistically as he watches Osamu boarding the jet with a glum face. He manages to cast a glance at the teen who in turn keeps his smile. Osamu frowns deeper and went into the belly of the jet without a word, followed closely by a few of Kyouya's policemen. Tachibana stood close to Kyouya and bows with respect when Kyouya thanked him.

"With Rokurou-sensei gone, Ouran would have some peace and quiet again. After all, the only commoner we need is Haruhi, and even she can be a handful at times during her off-hand comments about things," Kyouya said in a bored tone. Tachibana opens the door to the limo parked behind them and Kyouya steps in just as the jet flies off.

With a victorious smile, Kyouya rolls the window upwards and the limo zooms towards Ouran. He'll have Kaoru pay for him for this in one way or the other, and he doesn't care if Hikaru would be screaming obscenities at him. Maybe he'll take over Hikaru's seme role for a day and pair Hikaru with Haruhi, or Mori, or Tamaki just to spite him. The thought itself amuses him, and made time flies as he now reaches Ouran.

Stepping out of the limo, Kyouya made his way to class. He had informed Yuzuru that he'll be late to class in order to see Osamu off. Yuzuru congratulated him on a job well done and acknowledges his request to excuse his name for two periods.

For the rest of the day, nothing interesting happens to Kyouya except a few students coming up at him, asking whether he had kicked Osamu out. Kyouya replies that it was due to 'Osamu missing his sister too much that he couldn't concentrate on his work'; the girls swooned when they heard the lie, believing the power of an older brother surpasses anything.

Until he arrives at the Host Club, Kyouya was attacked, more like glomped; by a certain young first-year with red hair. At first he went rigid with the sudden contact, but realizing it only being Kaoru; Kyouya calms down enough to chuckle and pats his head.

"Alright Kaoru, that's enough hugging," Kyouya chuckles out and pushes the widely smiling boy away. Hikaru catches Kaoru and held him away from Kyouya as everyone else came over to talk to Kyouya regarding Osamu. "Yes, I managed to send him away with my private jet; I couldn't let him stay here any longer for what he'd done anyway,"

"What exactly did he do to you senpai?" Haruhi asks innocently. Even everyone seems to be interested in this piece of information; even the newly reconciled cousins look rather interested in what Kyouya's about to say.

"Let's just say he and his lawyer embarrassed my family when I was still very young. My father and brothers hid the information from me but when I found out; I knew it's personal, so with Rena's and Airi's help, I managed to gain information about his sister who was the starting point of the humiliation. I don't blame her though, I blame the doctor who gave her the wrong prescription," Kyouya says.

The rest of the members wanted to ask more but with the glint in Kyouya's eyes made them stop. What happens with the Ootoris stays with the Ootoris. Kaoru, being so hyper and wanting to thank Kyouya for what he's done, rushes forward and broke through Hikaru's firm grip.

All he wanted to was to hug the older boy, but for some unknown reason, he kisses Kyouya on the lips. When Kaoru pulls back, he realizes what he had done and turned scarlet red as Hikaru gave a roar of outrage.

"Well," Kyouya drawls out slowly as he recovers from his shock. "I wanted you to pay me back for all the troubles I've put myself for you, but I didn't expect you'd initiate it,"

From the background, Hikaru continues to scream bloody murder as Hunny and Mori holds him back as Tamaki covers the not-surprised Haruhi's eyes.

* * *

And we've reached the end of the story with a rather interesting twist, don't you think so? In all honesty, I changed the kiss a little, it was supposed to be on the cheeks but then again I thought; where's the fun in that? And I changed it to be on the lips just to see your reaction.

To everyone from the bottom of my heart, I'd like to thank you for supporting me and this story in its production. It was so much fun to write and I hope you all had as much fun reading it. I'm not sure whether to continue this or not considering my life is now getting busier, but I'll find time, I'll give it my best shot.

I actually planned out this horror/tragedy themed OHSHC story but it's still being weaved, so I can't say anymore of it. All I can say is, see you in the next story and I hope you'll enjoy whatever I write in the future.

-LiYaNa1995-


End file.
